Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of cloud computing, and, more particularly, to deploying a resource intensive data processing job over a number of resources allocated from a cloud.
In certain industries, a customer has a large amount of data (e.g., several terabytes) that require processing that can span several days. Examples of the data can be genetic sequencing for biotechnology research, geological data for mineral/petroleum exploration, and current and historical weather patterns for environmental research. The customer typically possesses the data at one location, while the processing resources (e.g., a grid and processing applications) are at a different location. The massive amount of data is typically sent to the processing location by shipping storage devices to the processing location. After the processing has completed, the results are then shipped to a customer location.